


A Lost Daughter

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you discover that you’re Cain’s Daughter and leave the bunker to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Cas, He’s my father!” You shouted at the angel, throwing some clothes into a luggage bag, glaring dagger as the angel stepped forward in an attempt to stop you. “What if he’s out there looking for me? This is my chance to find him and be a family!”_

“ _Y/N,” Castiel dropped his hand back down to his side before blinking at you, unsure if he should stop you or allow you to go. He knew you were determined to find Cain, but he was deadly aware of Cain’s train of thought. “He’s not a good man.”_

“ _He cares for bees, Cas.” you threw your hands out in front of you. “How fucking deadly can he be? He may have been a terror once upon a time, but he fathered me and I intend to find him!”_

———

“I lost her.” Castiel blinked as he plucked down on the chair that Dean had pulled out for him. Castiel was exhausted, he’d chased you all across the state with no luck in finding you. “She warded herself against angels.”

“She’ll come back, Cas.” Sam reassured, smiling tightly as he patted the angel’s shoulder. “She will.”

* * *

“What is Cain has a tight grip on her this time?” Castiel blinked. “She’s already confessed to feeling attached to him.”

“She’s his daughter,” Dean shrugged. “It’s natural for her to want to find him.”

“I wish you’d have the same feelings towards Jack.” Castiel grimaced. “What makes Y/N any different?”

“She’s not-”

“Not what, Dean?” Castiel stood up, anger resting in the crease of his brows. “Not evil? Not the spawn of evil? Newsflash, Lucifer was once an angel of God. He gained harshness due to feeling unloved and ignored by God himself. Cain, by all means, wishes to destroy the world as we know it. Jack is an innocent child trying to be kind and considerate.”

Dean took a step back in disbelief. Castiel had hardly ever given him wrath before. “Cas, I-”

“Save it.” Castiel threatened before disappearing in a gust of wind.

Dean looked towards his brother in concern, whom merely shrugged his shoulders “He’s worried Y/N will turn out to be like Cain, Dean. It’s a great concern for him. Let him be and if he needs us, we will be there for him.”

Dean scowled but remained silent as he chugged back a bottle of beer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Finally…” you sighed in relief as you finally located Cain’s small cottage. It had taken you weeks to find the man and finally, you were standing on his doorstep. You swatted your hand around as honeybees buzzed around your body before you gathered a deep breath in your chest and released it. “Come on, Y/N, he’s your dad, he will love you regardless of what Castiel said.” You slowly crept up the porch and knocked on the screen door.

A breath’s moment passed before the wooden door swung open to reveal a graying man with deep blue eyes. “I’m not interested in whatever horse shit you’re selling.” He nearly slammed the door bore you hollered out a single word.

“Dad!”

Forcefully, he tore the door open again before barging through the screen door onto the porch. “I don’t know what the hell you’re selling kid, but I’m not interested. Now get off my porch and be on your way. I don’t have the time nor the patience for someone like you.”

“I’m your kid!” you protested as he grabbed the collar of your shirt and picked you up, your legs dangling weakly in the air. “Dean Winchester told me about you! Castiel told me-”

“Dean, huh?” Cain scoffed, beaming at you. “How’s the mark treating him? Send him my apologies”

“Please!” you begged as he studied your face with interest.

“You’re no child of mine, kid.” Cain tutted. “You’re weak, gullible, clammy. You remind me of that Sam Winchester. He must have had plenty of influence on you in recent time. Hasn’t he? Tell me, where’s your mother?”

“She died giving birth to me.” you struggled to pry his fingers off your shirt collar.”Castiel couldn’t save her. You killed my mother!”

“I loved her and she left me in the dust. Tell me, how are you grown up?”

“She didn’t want me to grow up in this horrible world so I aged myself, like Jack Kline taught me.”

“The half bred angel?” He frowned in thought for a moment. “Yes, I heard about him. Lucifer’s offspring, hmm? Another poor excuse of a creature, really.”

“You’re a monster.” you choked out.

“I’m sure Dean and Castiel had warned you about that before you came here unannounced and unwelcome. I never wanted you, never cared for you. I loved your mother, but you were a mistake that was never meant to be.”

“Don’t say that,” you felt the betrayal of tears cloud your eyelids as he set you on the ground in front of him. “Dad, please, don’t say that.”

“Don’t say that.” He repeated, taking a step off the porch and peering around his land. “Don’t do that. Don’t kill. Don’t harm. Don’t do this, don’t do that.” He waved his hand around as he spoke. “I was a simple man who was cursed without consent. Dean was foolish enough to take my Mark.” He looked over his shoulder at you. “What makes him the protagonist while I’m shunned?”

“You’re not…” you begged. “Dad, please, I searched the world for you because I want to be in your life. Dean and Castiel forbid me to find you and yet, here I am.”

“A mistake.” He forbade. “Take your leave and go back to those wondrous Winchester boys.”

“No.”

Blinking, he raised a challenging brow. “Don’t defy me. I will kill you with a snap of my fingers”

You couldn’t help the eye roll “You’re no titan, you don’t have that-” you become quiet as Cain raised a hand and smirked underneath his beard.

“Don’t compare me to fictional beings, Y/N.” He stroked a thumb over your cheek as you opened and closed your mouth like a fish out of water. “It’s time you leave now before an accident just so happens to befall on you.”


End file.
